Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział XXI
''A poza tym... mam złe przeczucia'' Słońce przyjemnie grzało, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, co nie zdarza się często o tej porze roku. Pogoda praktycznie sobie kpiła, bo do zimy zostało niewiele czasu, ale też dlatego, że wszyscy ostatnio byli przygnębieni. Adrien szedł do firmy ojca i uśmiechał się do wszystkich, ale najchętniej położyłby się i już więcej nie wstał. Ciągle nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać wobec Biedronki i to nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednocześnie chciał się z nią pogodzić i najchętniej wykopać Kameleona w kosmos, ale z drugiej strony był na nią zły i miał wielką chęć pokazać jej, że miał rację. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Plagg: - I po co tam idziesz? Przecież dzisiaj nie masz sesji. - Ja... no... tak sobie - odparł zakłopotany. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że chcesz na nią popatrzeć - na to stwierdzenie blondyn odwrócił wzrok. Chciał. Wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Marinette na pewno podniesie go na duchu. Po chwili zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, czy naprawdę ma ochotę ją zobaczyć. Jej fiołkowe oczy do złudzenia przypominały mu Biedronkę, o której wolał nie myśleć. Plagg chyba to zauważył. - Ale ty masz problemy - stwierdził. - A co ty możesz wiedzieć? Twój jedyny problem to brak tego ohydnego, śmierdzącego sera! - Ej! - stworzonko wyleciało spod jego koszuli oburzone - Nie obrażaj camemberta! Obrażając ten pyszny i całkiem ładnie pachnący ser, obrażasz mnie! - Czyli czysto teoretycznie cel osiągnięty - Adrien uśmiechnął się. Plagg lubił się przekomarzać i mu dokuczać, ale chłopak wiedział, że mu na nim zależy. I pewnie coś by mu odpowiedział, ale doszli do celu i kwami musiało się ukryć. Blondyn przeszedł przez cały budynek, ale nigdzie nie znalazł niebieskookiej, co było dziwne, bo była tu codziennie po lekcjach. Od Nathalie usłyszał tylko, że jej nie ma i nie wie, gdzie jest. Poszedł powoli do domu. Postanowił, że jutro ją o to zapyta. No i będzie miał pretekst, żeby z nią pogadać. Na dachu zauważył bliźniaczki. Odkąd się pokłócili, dość często skakały po okolicy. Plagg powiódł za jego wzrokiem. - One są mądrzejsze od was razem wziętych - powiedział. - Dlatego cieszę się, że są po mojej stronie - chłopak już zdążył je polubić. Miał wrażenie, że są podobne do niego, kiedy jest Czarnym Kotem. I coś w nich sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby miał młodsze rodzeństwo, które zawsze chciał mieć. Odkąd ujawnili przed sobą swoje tożsamości, siostry dość często pojawiały się na jego drodze. Zdawały raporty głównie o tym, że nie dzieje się zupełnie nic, ale też często go rozśmieszały. Takie miały usposobienie, że potrafiły poprawić humor każdemu. - Więcej takich osób powinno być na świecie - Adrien westchnął i poszedł dalej. Następnego dnia w szkole zaraz po lekcjach podszedł do Marinette. - Hej, Mari - zagadnął ją. - Hej... eem... ten... - przerwała. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak on ma na imię. - Adrien - pomógł jej chłopak nieco zdziwiony - Ostatnio jesteś strasznie rozkojarzona - wypalił, zanim ugryzł się w język. Ona tylko machnęła ręką. - Wydaje ci się - powiedziała, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Ostatnimi czasy nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Może to przez tę kłótnię? - Chodzi o to, że wczoraj miałaś być w firmie no, a cię nie było, no i chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy nic się nie stało - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. - Nie, no co ty. Wszystko gra - odparła, ale jej serce przyspieszyło. Miała tam wczoraj być. Jak mogła zapomnieć? - Ja ostatnio zapominam o wszystkim - powiedziała i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła to na głos. - Jesteś pewna, że nie trzeba czegoś z tym zrobić? Na przykład pójść do leka... - Nie!... Eem... To znaczy nie, nie trzeba - słyszała już tę propozycję od rodziców i Tikki. Wiedziała, że oszukuje samą siebie. Spojrzała na Adriena. Wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego całą sytuacją, co ona. Ale co on może wiedzieć? Przecież nie pokłócił się z kimś, kto był mu bliski już od jakiegoś czasu... Złapała się na tym, że patrząc na blondyna, myśli o Czarnym Kocie. A może polubiła Adriena, bo przypomina jej jego? Nagle sobie przypomniała wszystkie spędzone z nim chwile. Tyle razem przeżyli, a teraz, gdy tylko widzieli się na patrolu, mijali się szerokim łukiem. Po chwili te wspomnienia zaszły mgłą. Dziewczyna uznała, że dobrze zrobiła, słuchając Kameleona. Kameleon... te jego oczy... W tym momencie zauważyła, że ktoś macha jej ręką przed twarzą. - Mari? Jesteś tam? - Alya patrzyła na nią zdumiona. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy niebieskooka wreszcie na nią spojrzała - Dobrze się czujesz? Ostatnio cały czas się zawieszasz. - Po prostu się zamyśliłam - udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku tak jak przy Adrienie, którego teraz nigdzie nie było - A gdzie się podział Adrien? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła. - Pożegnał się z tobą jakieś pięć minut temu. Od tego czasu stoisz taka nieprzytomna. - Wiesz, ja już chyba pójdę - ucięła temat. Wzięła swoją torbę z ziemi i poszła w stronę domu. Przeszła przez ulicę, ale nie weszła do piekarni tylko w uliczkę obok. Otworzyła torebkę, w której smacznie spała Tikki. Marinette delikatnie ją obudziła. Kwami zaspane, wyleciało ze środka. - Ja chyba rzeczywiście mam problem - przyznała dziewczyna. Opowiedziała jej wszystko. Stworzonko słuchało w milczeniu. Niebieskooka w końcu zakończyła swój monolog i patrzyła na Tikki wyczekująco. Kwami podrapało się po swojej dużej główce. - Wiesz, chyba na razie i tak nic z tym nie zrobimy. - Co masz na myśli? - Że twój problem to nie sprawa zdrowotna tylko magiczna. - I co? Tak będzie już zawsze?! - krzyknęła wystraszona. Tikki uspokajająco pogłaskała ja po policzku. - Nie wydaje mi się - stwierdziła, a na pytające spojrzenie przyjaciółki, dodała - Mam takie przeczucie, że wszystko się wyjaśni w bardzo niedługim czasie. Marinette westchnęła i wróciła do domu, gdzie została przywitana całusem matki i uściskiem ojca. Była im bardzo wdzięczna za to, że są dla niej tacy wyrozumiali. Po obiedzie poszła do swojego pokoju. Padła na łóżko ze świadomością, że nic nie może zrobić. Pozostało jej czekać. Jutro zaczynał się weekend, więc dzisiaj nie miała nic do roboty. Denerwowało ją to. Wolałaby oddać się pracy, dzięki której mogłaby chociaż na chwilę oderwać myśli od Czarnego Kota i Kameleona. Wtedy zerwała się z łóżka. Staż! Prawie znowu o nim zapomniała. Szybko się przebrała i pobiegła na przystanek, żeby złapać autobus. Dojechała na miejsce spóźniona, ale cieszyła się, że w ogóle dotarła. Spędziła miło czas na projektowaniu i wprowadzaniu w życie dzieł, które jak dotąd istniały tylko na papierze. Zadowolona z siebie siedziała przy stoliku i co chwilę wodziła wzrokiem za panem Agreste'em, który dość często przechodził przez pomieszczenie. Ostatnio wydawał się strasznie niespokojny i mimo zapewnień, że ma do Marinette pełne zaufanie, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że dokładniej ją obserwuje, a wręcz jej pilnuje. Po jakimś czasie usiadł przy stole i zaczął przeglądać stos kartek. Pół godziny później drgnął niespokojnie i szybko wyszedł, po drodze przewracając palmę w donicy. Marinette oderwała się od swoich zajęć i podniosła ją. Zresztą i tak już miała iść. Wyszła na dwór, gdzie było już ciemno, mimo że wybiła dopiero osiemnasta. Wróciła do domu, zjadła kolację i natychmiast usnęła. Obudziły ją krzyki i pukanie w okno. Za szybą zobaczyła Kameleona. - A co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, wpuszczając go. - Przyszedłem po Biedronkę - odparł i uśmiechnął się. Znowu utonęła w jego oczach - Teraz działamy we dwójkę. - No tak... - Marinette otrząsnęła się - Co się dzieje? - Kolejna osoba pod władzą akumy - w tle usłyszeli krzyk. Dziewczyna przemieniła się i już chciała wyjść, ale szarooki złapał ją za rękę. - Tylko uważaj - powiedział z troską - Ostatnio złoczyńcy są potężniejsi i różnią się od poprzednich. A poza tym... mam złe przeczucia. Niebieskooka kiwnęła głową. Oboje wyskoczyli przez okno, aby chwilę potem stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lady Rien. ---- "Rien" znaczy po francusku "nic" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach